interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Ma
English Pronunciation * * Ma sometimes ma # May ma # megannum. One million years. # milli-second of arc Noun # Mother, mama. Usage notes * Often capitalized when used to refer to a specific person. : Hey, '''Ma', I’d like you to meet my friend Jamie.'' Synonyms * mama * mamma * mater * maw * mom * mommy * mother * mum * mummy Translations * Finnish: , * French: * German: , * Italian: * Macedonian: * Ukrainian: See also * pa Anagrams * , Am, AM, a.m. Category:English two-letter words ---- Breton Pronoun # my Interjection # good! Conjunction # that # if Synonyms * mar ---- Dorze Noun # bee (insect) Category:doz:Insects ---- Dutch Noun # mother Synonyms * mama * moeder See also * oma * pa ---- Estonian Pronoun # I; ---- Finnish Etymology 1 From . # maanantai (Monday) Etymology 2 Pronoun # I Synonyms * minä * mie * mä * mää Category:Finnish two-letter words ---- French Pronunciation * * * , Adjective # My. Related terms ---- Hungarian Pronunciation * * Adverb # today Noun # today Declension Derived terms * jobb ma egy veréb, mint holnap egy túzok * mai Category:Hungarian two-letter words Category:hu:Time ---- Ido Conjunction # but ---- Italian Etymology From .Angelo Prati, "Vocabolario Etimologico Italiano", Torino, 1951 Conjunction # but References ---- Japanese Noun # ま: hiragana character ma # マ: katakana character ma # 間: space, room # 魔: evil spirit Category:Japanese romaji ---- Livonian Pronoun # I; ---- Lojban Particle # Used as a sumti, the word indicates asking for that sumti; thus it is equivalent to any of the English question words who, where, how, etc. ---- Mandarin Pronunciation * Particle # An interrogative marker; a calling for either agreement or disagreement. #* OK ma? #: is it OK? #* 你伩他/她吗? #: 你信他/她嗎? #:: Nǐ xìn tā ma? #::: Do you believe him/her? #* 你说普通话吗? #: 你説普通話嗎? #:: Nǐ shuō Pǔtōnghuà ma? '' #::: Do you speak Putonghua/Mandarin? #* 你们说英语吗? #: 你們説英語嗎? #:: ''Nǐmen shuō Yīngyǔ ma? #::: Do you (plural) speak English? Noun # horse Derived terms * niutoubuduimazui Pinyin # 么: interrogative particle; repetition of a tune small; tender # 吗: final interrogative particle # 嗎: final interrogative particle # 嘛: final exclamatory particle # 嚈: # 麼: interrogative final particle; insignificant, small, tiny # 麽: interrogative final particle; insignificant, small, tiny Pinyin syllable ma # # # # Usage notes English transcriptions of Chinese speech often fail to distinguish between the critical tonal differences employed in the Chinese language, using words such as this one without the appropriate indication of tone. Category:Mandarin entries with audio links Category:Mandarin pinyin ---- Nigerian Pidgin Determiner ma # my Category:Nigerian Pidgin determiners ---- Old French Pronoun # my (first-person singular possessive pronoun) Descendants * French: ---- Old Frisian Cardinal number ma # one Category:ofs:Cardinal numbers ---- Pitjantjatjara Adverb # away ---- Polish Pronunciation * Verb # Third-person singular present indicative form of mieć. #: Andrzej '''ma' 18 lat.'' – Andrzej is 18 years old. Pronoun # my Synonyms * moja ---- Scots Pronunciation * Pronoun # my ---- Scottish Gaelic Adverb # if #: ''Ma tha thu 'g iarrraidh sin...'' - If you want that... Usage notes * If followed by the future tense, the relative future tense is used. *: Dèan e, '''ma' thogras tu.'' - Do it, if you want. ---- Sumerian Conjunction # and # but ---- Tz'utujil Adverb ma # not Category:Tz'utujil adverbs ---- Vietnamese Pronunciation * Noun # ghost (spirit appearing after death) Category:Liverpudlian English af:ma gn:ma br:ma ca:ma de:ma et:ma el:ma es:ma fr:ma gl:ma ko:ma io:ma it:ma ku:ma la:ma lt:ma hu:ma nl:ma ja:ma no:ma pl:ma pt:ma ro:ma ru:ma scn:ma simple:ma fi:ma sv:ma ta:ma tr:ma vi:ma vo:ma wa:ma zh:ma